


The Wedding

by WithywindlesDaughter



Series: Ocean's Blvd [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Cake, Dancing, F/M, Fiki, It's About Time, Kili's haircut, LGBTQ, Long Beach California, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Reception, barbershop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithywindlesDaughter/pseuds/WithywindlesDaughter
Summary: Fili & Kili finally tie the knot. Will anybody survive?





	1. What Have We Done?

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be one chapter. ONE CHAPTER! But I just can't keep them down.
> 
> This will be divided-up in several postings over the next week. Enjoy!

  
  
  
  


**“The Wedding”**

 

**An Ocean Blvd Side Story**

 

**By WithywindlesDaughter**

 

  
  
**Part I: What Have We Done?**  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

The Wedding. _Oh, God. The Wedding._ The hubbub over that upcoming event was causing Fili to second-guess all his life choices. _Was it too late to elope to Vegas?_

“You are too tense. How can I shave you like this?” The deep rumbling baritone belonged to Francesco, his barber. Once a month he indulged his favorite habit and made the trip to a full-service barber shop for a hot lather straight-razor shave and to have his hair trimmed. Dwalin had taken him for his first, just before he married Ori, and he had continued on the tradition. Now Bard sat in the chair next to him, getting his mustache and rather impressive sideburns trimmed. He knew Kili, Ori and Legolas would be hitting up their day spa for facials and hot stone massage. Gimli had decided against either option and mentioned possibly getting the date tatooed on his arm.

They had decided against designating an official Best Man or Maid of Honor. If he had a Best Man it would have been Dwalin. But as it was he had Gimli, Bilbo and both of his brothers to stand for him. Kili had Ori, Legolas, his sister and uncle to stand for him. Fili’s little nephews were coming as ring bearers and both of their families would be in attendance. That had caused Fili a lot more consternation than Kili, who had been out to his family before he left home. Ruth had carefully explained the situation to their extended families and made it very clear that anyone who had any objections could remove themselves from the guest list and one cousin and her husband had, but other than that everyone was behaving. Bilbo had made a special trip up to the wine country _to do research_ and returned with wine by the caseload. He would be working directly with Bombur and Mirra on the catering while Bofur was bringing Bifur. Nori and Dori would also be in attendance, Dori had helped them pick out their tuxes and Nori had given him a line on a pair of beautiful rings. Several of the Queens of Long Beach would be in attendance, having become mentors for Kili and some of his friends from school as well. The chapel was tiny so the guest list was (thankfully) limited, but then there was still the afterparty.

He took a deep breath and relaxed under Francesco’s skilled hands. He loved this, really - the leather seating and wood paneling, the feel of the straight razor on his skin. There is nothing that was not masculine about this experience and it just felt right to him. _This is my greatest luxury,_ Dwalin had told him the first time he had tagged along. It didn’t hurt that the ball game was on tv and men were quietly humming and conversing around him in contrast to the near hysterics he had been subjected to in the last few weeks. But now they were almost there and he could almost look back on it objectively. Francesco wiped his face off. “You look good with a clean shave. Now what about all this hair?”

Fili looked at his unruly mop in the mirror and ran a hand up through it. “A man only gets married once, Frankie. Let’s do it up right.”

The big man patted Fili on the shoulder with a hand that was surprisingly big for the delicate work it did. “Now that’s what I like to hear!” Fili relaxed into the smell of aftershave and the quiet sound of shears clipping away.

  


**************************

  


It had been the best day, really. Kili, Ori and Legolas lying on massage tables with hot stones on their backs and warm blankets tucked around their legs. The three of them getting facials, sitting in the spa chairs for manis and petties, a glass of wine in hand. Then on to Teien Sushi for a relaxed lunch and more alcohol and the more Kili looked into anything reflective the more discontent he felt.

“What is it?” Ori asked, watching him paw through his hair in a shop window. They were looking for last minute party favors for the wedding. Not that they needed any, Ori would be pulling up to Bombur’s in a U-Haul as it was, they had so much stuff. But he had seen little lavender sachets with tags and purple ribbons on Pinterest and now he had to have some.

“It’s nothing,” Kili mumbled.

“You’re fussing,” Legolas said.

“I am not fussing!” Kili looked back at his reflection and combed his hair this way and that. “I just can’t get it to do what I want.”

“How long has it been since you’ve had it trimmed?” Legolas asked, checking his own reflection.

“Three months,” Ori answered. “You should probably get it trimmed up a little.”

“I think I need to rub some oil into mine.” Legolas pulled out his phone. “There’s a Sephora nearby. We should stop in.”

Kili didn’t have a regular stylist, he just went in once or twice a year to one of the neighborhood chain salons when his hair got too unruly to manage. “Sephora is at the mall. I think there’s a hair place there.”

“And there’s a Michael’s,” said Ori. “I can pick-up stuff for the lavender bags.”

They split-up with an agreement to meet in an hour and Kili walked into the little salon. The receptionist at the counter greeted him cheerfully. “Welcome to Fantastic Cuts! Do you have a reservation?”

“No,” Kili fidgeted a little. “Do I need one?”

“We’re not busy right now, if you don’t mind waiting a few minutes. Can I have your name?”

“Um, Kili. I just need a trim.”

She led him over to a row of padded chairs to wait. “Have a seat and we’ll be with you in a few minutes. Did you want to see a style book?”

“Nah!” Kili picked up an entertainment magazine from the table. “I’m good.” He started leafing through it as he waited for his turn. He knew Fili was with Bard at the barbers (or the _“Man Spa”_ as Ori called it) and he would come home relaxed, horney and smelling deliciously like aftershave. He came across a feature on the latest Agatha Christie series - they were all remade about every ten years or so. The photos were all in black and white and shades of gorgeous, everyone looking Old Hollywood glamorous. Kili had looked at a lot of men wearing tuxes over the past many weeks but these looked stunning and sexy and…   

“Those are really something!” A voice startled him out of his thoughts. A young woman with a red hair-roll and cats-eye glasses smiled down at him. “Are you Kili?”

“Yeah!” He stood up, magazine in hand.

“I’m Angie.” She led him to her station. “Do you know what you want?”

Kili looked back down at the photographs. “Well…”

  
  


\-------------

  
  
  
  
  
  


Fili opened his phone to a text from Ori. _Kili’s at the condo. He’s a little freaked out right now._

They had just walked out of the Ale House after an excellent burger and draft beer and he was feeling full and content. Fili glared at his phone and made a displeased noise. Over these past weeks that Nevada border had started looking better and better. “Everything ok?” Bard asked.

“Yeah, maybe,” Fili muttered. “As much as I want to be married I’m kind of done with the whole thing.”

Bard laughed. “Once you get there it will all be worth it.”

Fili tapped out a reply. _Is he ok? Did something happen?_ “What was yours like?”  

“Christ, I almost ran off and enlisted!” Bard huffed. “Between my wife and her mother and my mother and all the aunts and sisters trying to get in on it I figured the Marines would be easier. Our dads took pity on me and we went and hid out at the cabin in Big Bear for a long weekend.”

“That sounds really good right now.” _He got his hair cut and he thinks you’re going to hate it._

 _Omw._ Fili slid the phone back into his pocket. “Gotta go put out a fire. Thanks man.”

Bard patted him on the shoulder. “Good luck.” They parted ways and Fili climbed into his suv, mentally reviewing the frantic activities of the past few months. Tux fittings. Getting everyone on the same page just for that had been a herculean effort. They had finally agreed on white jacket for Kili, black jacket for him and grey suits for all the men in the wedding party and a dark green dress for Kili’s sister. He was just glad no one was actually wearing a wedding gown! But the cake tasting was pretty cool. Bilbo was in charge of that. Fili had been agreeable to anything as long as it didn’t have fondant icing. He found the lemon cake quite refreshing until Kili said the red velvet reminded him of the cupcake Fili had left on his bedside table the morning of their first Valentine’s Day together. So now it was to be red velvet cake with chocolate ganache filling with cream cheese icing. They picked a fruited spice cake that Bilbo called “Butterfly Cake” for the groom’s cake to be served the night of the rehearsal dinner.

Ori had spent weeks procuring decorations for the reception at Bombur’s, as well as plan all the flowers. All Fili knew is that there was going to be a lot of purple. He didn’t know why. They had all sat for several evenings around one of the folding tables putting favors together in assembly-line fashion. Kili seemed to think it was important that they make things for the wedding. It made Fili think of evenings sitting at the table with Ori and Dwalin, putting together care packages and quilting squares.

Thorin had chipped-in so they could reserve a sunset wedding. The chapel was supplying white roses and a harpist for the ceremony, Gimli put together playlists for the reception and afterparty. And there would be dancing. Lots of dancing. He was a good dancer, burning up the floor at Razzle to electronic dance music, but this was something different. They had to get through their First Dance As A Married Couple in front of both of their families and most of their friends, so he had acquiesced to dance lessons, learning to move as a couple with Kili in his arms and Legolas behind him, holding him in place while Gimli took pics with his phone and made Patrick Swayze jokes. There would be no receiving line. It was the one thing about a wedding he had always hated and he fought to take it out. Besides, Kili would never stand still long enough to politely exchange small talk and shake hands with everyone. They were both in suits so it would be easy to circulate among the tables and take pictures with everyone. In fact they had dispensed with most of the more painful traditions, opting for a simple ceremony and relaxed celebration.

He ran these things over in his mind as he parked the suv and climbed the steps up from the garage. He just had to show up, remember his vows and not step on Kili’s toes on the dancefloor. But in the meantime… “Kili? Baby? I’m home…”

He could hear music playing in the bedroom, so he dropped his keys and his phone on the kitchen counter and walked to the bedroom. _“Kili?”_ Peeking in the door he saw his soon-to-be-husband sitting in front of the vanity table looking intently into the mirror. “Hey.”

Kili turned and looked back at him, a worried expression on his face. _“I cut my hair.”_

And Fili could see that it was indeed short - shorter than he had ever seen it and carefully styled to highlight the angles of his face and he looked so different that for a moment all Fili could do was stand there and stare. Kili turned back to the mirror. _“I think I ruined our wedding.”_

“Oh,” was the first thing out of Fili’s mouth. “Oh, baby, no! You didn’t ruin anything!”

 _“I didn’t mean to do it this short!”_ Kili ran his hand through it. _“You must hate it!”_

Fili walked over and gently turned Kili to face him. “Baby, you look amazing. My God, you are so beautiful!”

“Really?” Kili really was one breath short of a meltdown, worried brown eyes looking up at him.

Fili cupped his face in his hands and leaned down for a kiss. A light press of the lips, soft and tender. He let the tips of his fingers wander up and gently stroke the sensitive outer ridges of Kili’s ears and felt a shiver run through him. Kili’s lips parted under his and warm breath ghosted over his shaven skin. Carefully he kissed away the words of doubt and uncertainty, tenderly lifting his face and whispering _“You are the most beautiful man I have ever met, Kili Oaks.”_

He felt Kili’s breath catch. Fili only ever used his last name in moments like this. It made Kili feel as if the Universe turned around them if only for a little while, and he yielded into the kiss, the smell of Fili’s aftershave making him dizzy. Fili licked down into that sinful mouth, requesting entry and the music played softly in the background as Kili let his eyes flutter closed, long lashes lying across his smooth skin. Fili dove in, tasting the heat of Kili’s mouth in one long, breathless kiss.

_Sweet love, sweet love_

_Trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us_

 

Slowly he raised him and walked him backwards to the bed, nose-to-cheek. They hadn’t had time for this - this slow, deliberate dance, and Kili sighed as the backs of his legs hit the bed and he fell, Fili lowering him gently onto the cool sheets. _“I love you so much Kili. You are my life.”_ A gentle kiss. _“You are my life.”_

 _“And soon I’ll be your husband.”_ Kili’s eyes were shining up at him, clear and dark.

Fili sucked in his breath. _“Say that again.”_

 _“Your husband,”_ Kili whispered. _“And you’ll be mine.”_

It was like a spike of red-hot emotion going right up through his gut and Fili’s breath caught at the sound of that word. _Husband._ Kili slid backwards up the bed, his head coming to rest on the pillows and Fili climbed up over him, love and desire written clearly on his face as he dipped down seeking those lips, the kiss slow and unfurling. Fili’s hands found their way up under the hem of his shirt and Kili yielded to it, trusting Fili to take care of him. His lover undressed him slowly, in time with the music playing in the room around them. As the long sleeves were carefully pulled away from him he spread out his arms on the sheets and laid his head back, exposing his throat for Fili to explore. They could spend all night making love like this - every touch measured in the shivver it brought, every breath found in a kiss, and when Fili laid him out bare it was with worshipful words of praise and promise.

 

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure_

 

Fili raised himself back up on his knees and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, watching Kili watch him undress with those dark eyes. Kili reached up and carefully unfastened his belt buckle and peeled back his jeans, sliding his hands down the back as Fili leaned in for another kiss. He hovered over him, breathing the same air as Kili’s hands roamed over the expanse of his skin, sweeping up to brush across his nipples, reaching back down to pull his erection out and squeeze. Kili never would have been this forward at the beginning and Fili knew this was his way of showing he felt safe and confident in what they had between them.

Fili worked his way down, leaving a wet trail of kisses across his love’s heated skin, stopping to worry slowly at each nipple, trusting in those little sounds Kili was making that it was good. _Sounds_ _that only Fili could coax from him._ Hands gently tugged at his hair, urging him lower. Pleasuring Kili was something he performed with great pride. And as his beautiful lover slowly unravelled beneath him Fili’s mind wandered back to that first time, Kili so nervous in red ruffled lace and their lovemaking in the light of a thousand candles and he whispered _“Mio dolce amore.”_ Kili looked down at him. “ _My sweet love.”_

  


_Suddenly the moment's here_

_I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all, come this far just to fall, fall?_

  


And so the world stops turning, at least for two lovers in this moment - this moment when it becomes clear that this will never happen with anyone else. This solo venture they chance together and there is no net here, only the universe spreading out underneath them and it’s like flying. Kili’s dancer’s legs are wrapped around his hips, the white line of scars still visible on his left forearm. As if reading his thoughts, Kili reaches up to touch the scar on his left shoulder. It’s unspoken. They don’t need to say the words because it’s already proven. _“I would die for you.”_

  


_Oh, I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains_

_And finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

 

And when they tip over the edge it leaves a fresh set of bruises and Kili’s voice is lovely when it’s hoarse as he cries out, Fili panting and swearing above him and they crash to shuddering ruin. And it’s not always like that but now it’s everything, laying in tangled sheets too shattered to move, overheated bodies with a mess in between them. It is bliss.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

_**tbc** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Bound to You_

_Christina Aguilera_

_Burlesque Soundtrack_

_https://youtu.be/7i2SupYmXpI_


	2. Eating With The In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsal dinner and pre-wedding brunch are on the menu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next small part of the story. Thank youto everyone who have been so enthusiastic to see a return to Ocean Blvd!

  
  
  
  
  


**“The Wedding”**

 

**An Ocean Blvd Side Story**

 

**By WithywindlesDaughter**

 

**Part II: Eating With The In-Laws**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Finally all the little bags are stuffed and table decorations assembled, the tuxes picked up from the rental shop and the rings are sized, polished and tucked into their box. Relatives flood into town and are installed in guest rooms and hotel rooms. Ruth and Dis team up to fuss over their boys to distraction, Ruth approving of their new “conservative looks” while Dis takes a thousand pictures for her instagram account. Merry and Pippin are more excited about the post-wedding visit to Disneyland than the wedding itself. Everyone spends an impromptu afternoon on the beach, lounging on towels and blankets while the boys play at the water’s edge. Plane tickets and passports are tucked into suitcases pockets, tour reservations confirmed. Vows are nervously rehearsed in private. 

Fili finds himself on the edge of hyperventilating, the weight and enormity of what he is about to do pressing down up his chest like a lead weight. He honestly didn’t think this moment would ever come for him and now that it’s here he’s freaking out a little. Not that he had any notion of backing out. This was it for him - one-hundred percent. It’s just now he really can't breathe.

Boromir walked up and squeezed his shoulder. “Relax little brother. It’s not all that bad.”

“I know,” Fili huffed. “It’s just…” 

“Scary,” Boromir agreed. “Remember when Shannon and I got married?” 

“Right out of high school. I thought you guys were crazy.” 

“I thought we were so smart - right up until the night before the wedding.”

Fili laughed. “God, I remember. James brought you home drunk. Mom and Dad were so pissed!”

“Went to the altar with a hangover.” Boromir shook his head. “Never regretted it, though. Beautiful wife. Beautiful kids. It’s a good life.”

“That’s what I want for us.” Fili looked over to where Kili was chatting animatedly with Ruth and Dis. “A good life.”

“I think you made the right choice. Mom already loves him. Too bad bad you aren’t having kids, though. She really wants a granddaughter.”

“No more for you guys?”

“Sharon wants to go back to teaching full time once the boys are in school.”

“Well that leaves Faramir.” Fili looked around. “Where is he?

“I saw him talking with Kili’s sister.” Boromir frowned. “Now I don’t see either of them.”

“Shit, don’t tell Kili.” Fili turned towards his brother conspiratorially. “He goes into protective brother mode anytime someone so much as looks at her.” 

They snickered over that for a minute. This was good. This was the way things were supposed to be. He had never understood the necessity of a rehearsal dinner. Ori and Dwalin didn’t have one - just a simple ceremony on the beach and a fantastic reception. Thranduil pulled out all the stops for Legolas and Gimli and their rehearsal dinner was as spectacular as the after-party. They had decided on members of the wedding party and family, giving the out-of-towners a chance to spend some time together before the big event. Their grandparents were sitting together, drinking coffee and talking about vacations they had taken. Gimli and Boromir were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder comparing motorcycles on their phones while Legolas talked dance with Dis and Ruth. Bart was being led around by Merry and Pippin to examine all the odd decor on the walls of the banquet room, patiently naming all the old movie stars in the photographs and posters, telling them stories of things that used to be. Ori was going over a banquet checklist with Bombur while Bilbo and Thorin were holding an impromptu wine tasting with Balin Fundin in the bar. 

Fili and Kili were circulating the various cousins-about-to-become-in-laws when Kili stopped and asked “Have you seen my sister?”

Fili took a deep breath. “I think I saw her step out. Um, hey, I think Ori wanted you for something.” The moment Kili turned away he darted into the bar and just as he suspected, Eowyn and Faramir were tucked into a small booth in the back, heads bowed as they talked, looking relaxed and happy. Fili hustled over.

“Alright you two!” he hissed at them. “Break it up and get back in there! Kili’s looking for you!”

“Oh my God!” Eowyn laughed. “Is he really?”

“Yes, and you know how he gets!” Fili grumbled, shooting a look at his unapologetic brother.

_ “How who gets?”  _ Kili’s voice came from behind him and Fili straightened up, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kili looked at his sister with an alarming scowl on his face. “What’s going on?”

“We were just…” Eowyn began. 

“Talking about work!” Faramir finished for her. 

Kili’s scowl darkened and his look shifted between them. “Yeah, well, Mom wants you.” Behind him Fili looked at the ceiling.

“Far be it from me to keep our mothers wanting.” Faramir stood up and offered Eowyn his hand. “Shall we?”

“Why thank you.” She reached for the hand up but he was immediately shoved aside by Kili who wound his arm through hers and steered her out the room with a determined look on his face. “Did you remember to pack your dress? What about your shoes? Mom wants to make sure…”

Fili narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Troublemaker.”

“Just wait until he finds out I accepted an assignment in Oregon,” Faramir replied. 

“Yeah, let’s keep that under wraps until after the honeymoon, please!” 

“No promises.”

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------

  
  


 

 

And it was an early night with Ori imposing a curfew on everyone to ensure they got some sleep as much to give himself some peace and quiet and do a triple check on his List Of Things To Do. He sat at the kitchen counter with a pencil in his hand, absentmindedly rubbing his gold wedding band with his thumb. It was at times like this that he especially missed him, that warm comfort that had been such a steady presence in his life. Dwalin had been a bit of a father figure to Fili and the younger man had always hoped that he would be there to stand with him at his wedding, but they didn’t have the luxury of time. Dwalin had slipped away long before Kili had walked through their door on that fateful night. He swiped across the screen on his phone and called up his photo gallery and sat looking at a picture of them standing together holding a friend’s dachshund. 

_ “I miss you. I wish you could be here for this.” _

  
  
  


 

 

\--------------------------

  
  
  
  


 

 

Morning saw the wedding party having brunch along with the respective parents at the Queen Mary Grand Salon, an unspeakably elegant affair. Merry and Pippin were more impressed by the fact that they were on a giant floating ocean liner than they were by the food, but that didn’t stop them from sampling a little bit of everything. Dis was fangirling the art deco and polished wood while Ruth sipped discreetly at her orange-colored drink while they ate. 

“What’s that you’re drinking, Mom?” Fili asked impishly. His parents were very conservative about alcohol but he knew they liked a discreet tipple when the occasion called for it. 

“Dis and I are enjoying a mimosa with our brunch,” she raised her eyebrows at him. “It is a special occasion you know.”

“Well it’s just that my mom can be a bit of a lush,” Kili commented, trying not to snicker as Eowyn choked on hers and came up coughing. “See all the bad habits you’re teaching ‘Wyn?”

Dis handed her napkin to Eowyn and turned back to Ruth. “Did I tell you that I loaded Kili’s baby pictures onto my iPad?”

“Mom!”

“Oh, I bet they’re adorable!” 

“They are,” she replied. “You know we always had trouble keeping clothes on him. He was our little nudist - running around the yard in his birthday suit. Gave the neighbors fits!”

_ “Mom!”  _ Kili was so scandalized that even Fili lost control and started snickering. 

“Don’t be so smug, Philip,” Ruth stated. “I remember when you went skinny dipping in that rock pool in the desert and couldn’t get out.”

“That’s because  _ my brothers  _ left me in there!” 

Eowyn looked over at Faramir. “Nice one.”

“Good thing I knew knew to count,” said Ruth. “They didn’t want to tell us they had lost him - just hoped I wouldn’t notice…” The table laughed. 

Sharon carefully divided-up a plate of small samples for Merry and Pippin, (having vetoed eating only from the patisserie). They decided they liked the omelette station best because they could decide what went in it - mostly cheese, no spinach! Boromir and Gimli both made short work of the prime rib, while Sharon, Eowyn and Legolas all mined the salad bar - mindful they had to fit into formal dress that evening. Ruth and Bart both opted for the more traditional breakfast fare while Dis nibbled chicken piccata and gnocchi. Thorin and Bilbo both went for eggs benedict, while Ori happily feasted on fruited crepes.

“This is quite passable coffee,” Bilbo commented, sipping his loaded down with cream and sugar.

Thorin placed his, taking it straight black, down on the saucer. “Yours is better.” 

Bilbo considered that and nodded in agreement. “You’re right. It is.” They went back to their plates completely ignoring the deer in the headlights looks they were getting from Fili and Kili.

Ori pushed his chair back. “Well, I’m going for back for more. Anyone want to go watch them set the crepes on fire?” 

“Yeah!” Merry and Pippin jumped up and trotted off with him. Watching the line chef flambe the sauce for the crepes was the highlight of the meal for them. 

Faramir braved the carved turkey and found it to be flavorful. “This is nice, not dry. Um, like some people’s…” He caught a wicked look from his mother. 

“Eowyn cooks for us on the holidays now,” Dis chimed in. “She’s a very good cook.”

_ “Mom…” _

“Really?” Faramir’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “I’ll have to stop by when I’m in Oregon.”

Kili’s head shot up from where he was enthusiastically shoveling soft tacos into his mouth. “Oregon?” he glowered. “When is this happening?”

“Oh, didn’t I mention? I took an assignment out -  _ ouch!”  _ He winced as Fili’s foot connected solidly with his shin. 

“That’s enough you two!” Ruth and Dis chimed together, giving their collective offspring The Look. Kili threw Faramir a look that said this was definitely not over before returning to his plate. Merry leaned up and whispered to his father  _ “Are Uncle Fili and Uncle Kili and Uncle Faramir in trouble?” _

Boromir glanced up at his mother and whispered.  _ “We’ll talk about that later.” _

_“That means yes,”_ whispered Pippin.

Fili wisely doubled down on his waffle, trying to stay out of the middle of it all. They made it safely through the rest of brunch and walked off the calories by taking the tour. As they explored the ship and stood looking at the military displays Fili noticed Bart was being very quiet, his thoughts turned inward as he looked at the uniforms and listened to stories of the perilous troup crossings. He knew his father had served in Vietnam, but he never spoke of it. Thinking he needed to remedy that their next visit Fili placed a hand on his father’s shoulder. “Everything ok, Dad?”

“Yeah,” Bart nodded. “Quite a collection they have here.”

“There are some museums out here you might want to visit before you head back,” Fili suggested. Just then Merry and Pippin came dashing back. 

“Grandma says to hurry or you’ll get lost!” they announced. They grabbed Bart and Fili each by a hand and dragged them on to catch up with the tour. It was a very enjoyable walk, going down into the ship and looking at some of the mechanical works, which Gimli and Boromir thoroughly appreciated, and stopping for a bit of “ghost hunting” at the haunted swimming pool, with Kili being as excited about seeing the “ghost” as Merry and Pippin were. They went up to see the staterooms, which were restored to their original opulence. Legolas leaned over Gimli’s shoulder.  _ “This brings back memories.”  _ __

Gimli smiled warmly.  _ “Yes it does.” _

  
  
  
  
  


 

**tbc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Queen Mary is a real ship in permanent residence in Long Beach, California (the setting for this story.) I have been several times and it's everything you think an ocean liner should be. My writing doesn't really do her justice and if you ever want the Titanic experience I suggest you take the tour. Oh, by the way, it is well-known in ghost hunting circles as a documented haunted hotel and they do a ghost tour!


	3. "With this ring, I thee wed..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony. E-e-e-e-e-e-e-!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are still two more chapters to go but they will not arrive as quickly as these have. Enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  


**“The Wedding”**

 

**An Ocean Blvd Side Story**

 

**By WithywindlesDaughter**

 

**Part III: "With this ring I thee wed..."**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Finally, they made their way back to their respective lodgings to get ready for the ceremony. Thankfully, all the hubbub of relatives arriving had given Fili very little time to think about things. Not that he was having second thoughts; far from it. He was actually looking forward to being on the other side of it now. It’s just that the whole thing was looming in front of him. He stepped into the bedroom to lay things out and start getting dressed before Kili came in and took everything over. A warm body pressed up against his back. “Hey you.”

“Hey.” He reached back and pulled two arms around his waist and closed his eyes.

“You ok?” 

“Yeah,” he huffed out. “It’s just…”

“I know.” Kili placed a kiss in his hair. “A big day.”

Fili turned in his arms and put his arms around his neck. “How did we do this? How did we even get here?”

“I don’t know,” Kili answered. “I was new in town. You hit on the delivery boy…”

“Sexy delivery boy!”

“You were a good tipper.”

“That’s cause I was hot for you.” Kili giggled.

“Speaking of -” Kili leaned in for a kiss. And then another.

Fili pulled back reluctantly. “Do we really have time for this?”

Kili pushed him down onto the bed and got onto his knees. “We have have time.”

Fili tried to sit up as Kili’s deft hands went for his belt. “We really don’t have… ok, we have time.”

  
  
  
  


\-----------------------------

  
  
  
  


Black trousers and white formal shirts. White jacket for Kili, black for Fili. Cufflinks and studs and bow ties. They managed to get into their shiny dress shoes without scuffing them and stood looking in the floor-length mirror at their reflection. Fili turned at a slight angle to Kili, getting them in the best light. “We look good.”

“We do,” Kili agreed with a serious face. He checked his hair carefully. “But just wait until tonight.”

Fili smiled at his fiance’s reflection, dimples flickering. Whatever special outfit Kili had planned for that evening was being kept under very tight wraps. Not even Ori knew. They drifted together for a kiss, only to be interrupted by Ori’s return from setting up the banquet room at Bombur’s. “Hey you two! Let me get my suit on and then we’re out the door!”

Ori had been like a Field Marshall on campaign, swearing it would be his last wedding ever now that everyone was finally married off. He hadn’t given them a moment’s peace, making sure they got to their fittings, tastings and marriage classes. Also making sure they remembered the marriage license and to pick up the rings. Kili passed the time by taking wedding-day selfies of him and Fili and posting them on the Instagram page. Every time he did his phone started to buzz madly. “You’re going to run your battery down,” Fili laughed.

“Bombur’s is all finished,” Ori called out from his bedroom as he finished dressing. “The caterer’s already there and the cake will arrive later. The flowers are at the chapel. The photographer’s going to meet us there.”

He walked out, elegant in his greys and hair slicked back. “Let's get the boys into their boxes. The car will be here to pick us up any minute.” Tricky-Woo and Stanley were to be in attendance as Flower Dogs. They were both senior pups now, and Ori thought that this would be their last big public event. To mark the occasion their collars were decked out in white and lavender silk roses and Ori thought that they looked darling. 

Fili and Kili each grabbed a dog - now safely ensconced in their luxury padded pet carriers. Ori grabbed his case with all the paperwork, notes, plans, phone chargers, emergency hair and makeup kit, first aid kit, sewing kit and God knows what else, (as far as Kili was concerned it was a Box of Forbidden Secrets, reinforced by the fact that he was forbidden from even peeking inside it, much less touching the contents) and they all trouped down the stairs through Fili’s studio and watched an elegant black car pull up to the curb. The back window rolled down and Legolas poked his head out. “Get in losers! We’re going to a wedding!”

The driver helped them get everything packed in. The dogs were far more calm than Kili, who was bouncing around excitedly or Fili, who was quietly hyperventilating on the seat next to him. Gimli moved over to sit next to him, placing a steady hand between his shoulder blades. “Remember to breathe.” 

Fili closed his eyes and put his head down. “Yeah,” he huffed. “It’s just that we’re so close…” Kili watched him with a gentle smile on his face, recognizing the same fit of anxiety that reared its head every time Fili had a showing. Fili was a rock whenever the rest of them had a crisis. Hell, Gimli and Legolas would never have gotten down the aisle if not for him. 

Kili knew that, in a way, this ceremony had deeper meaning for his partner. His family had always been very accepting of his uncle Thorin and then of him - his mother and sister patiently waiting for him to come out. They had welcomed his high school boy crushes into their home, marched with him at Pride, even tolerated his early attempts at crossdressing until he stole all his sister’s clothing. He knew he would be married someday and that the man he chose would be welcomed with open arms. But for Fili being gay meant walking away from home and leaving all that was being part of a family behind. He had never intended to come out to his parents and when his older brother outed him the news was not well-received. He left Arizona angry and feeling betrayed, unwilling to pretend to be someone he could not be. Bilbo took him in and helped him get started at college and he took photography classes and worked construction while he tried to find his own way. 

Having Fili’s family here on this day, especially his parents, was a long-overdue healing of the breach they had all suffered over the past years - something not everyone was lucky enough to have. On their visits to Arizona everyone had become more comfortable with the idea of the boy’s relationship, hearts healed and there was forgiveness. Ruth had hung the photographs Bilbo sent all over the house and Kili found a snapshot of Fili and him sitting hand-in-hand on the sand tucked into a collage of family photos on the living room wall. More than that, Bart had a copy of every magazine and newspaper assignment Fili had ever photographed clipped out and saved in a big binder which he and Fili spent hours going over on their first visit. They had never stopped loving him and all the things they were afraid of had not come to pass. In the end it was Ruth and her desire to have her family made whole again that sealed the deal and it was her views on marriage that had nudged Fili to take that final step.

  
  


And now here they were cruising along the long road over the sea on a picture perfect day and Kili rolled the window down and let the cool air blow on his face. The entire evening was laid out before them and all they needed to do was remember their vows and try not to trip as they walked down the aisle. The drive up to the church was already crowded with people coming to the wedding. They rolled both windows down and called out to people as they went by, enjoying their moment of celebrity. The car pulled up to the top of the roundabout and they got out, carefully removing the dogs in their crates and unpacking their other things from the trunk. Balin Fundin came up to meet them.

“Fili, Kili, if you’ll please come with me we have a few things to sign before we get started.” He looked very dignified in his white cassock. “We can go into the Bride’s Room over here.”

They followed him in to sign their marriage license and for some final words of encouragement. “This is the fourth wedding I’ve officiated at for this little family,” he told them. “I am very proud of you boys. You’ve come a long way.”

“I wish Dwalin could be here to see it,” Fili said. “He always said I would find someone.”

“I like to think he and Frerin are watching from a better place,” Balin answered. “Their love has never left us. But you’re family is here now. Go and make the most of second chances.”

“Thank you.” Fili smiled, feeling his chest fill with happiness. “I will.”

  
  


“Stanley, what are you doing?”  The stocky, grey pug was staring intently up at Ori instead of running around the rose garden with Tricky-Woo.  Ori tugged his grey blazer tightly against him.  “Go play!”

Stanley huffed, baked at Ori twice and then gallumped off with a snort. 

Kili watched him go chase after Merry and Pippin. “Was that some sort of a secret signal you two have?”

“Yeah,” Ori smiled. “He does that sometimes.”

 

The wedding party came together to take photographs. Fili produced a crate from the pile of stuff they had brought with them. “Before we start, Kili and I wanted say thank you for standing with us at our wedding. This really means a lot to us and we have some little gifts for all of you.”

Kili played elf and handed out small white boxes wrapped in purple ribbon. Inside the gentlemen found cufflinks, titanium and Blue Azurite to match the rings, while Eowyn found a pendant on a long chain.  _ “Oh, this is lovely!”  _

 

They took group pictures in the rose garden. Both families together, then Fili and Kili each with his half of the wedding party. Fili had contacted this photographer and asked him to do the shoot - not only because he worked regularly at the chapel but Fili had always admired his work as a nature photographer, the two having run across each other in professional circles. Lance had a good eye for capturing the moment - Merry and Pippin carefully leading the dogs around the lawn, Ruth and Dis gently fussing over Kili’s hair, Fili standing with a hand on Bart’s shoulder, deep in conversation. Also captured were the three Durinson brothers chortling over some private joke, Kili with his eyes closed as he embraced Eowyn from behind, Legolas carefully pinning Gimli’s boutonniere in place. His photographer’s eye was drawn to an extraordinary black raven watching from the pine tree outside the chapel’s circle window. He raised his camera and clicked the shutter. The bird watched all the goings on and tutted to itself, completely unperturbed by all the human activity around him. 

As the sun started to approach the horizon two grooms were moved to the ocean view to take photos in the golden light, and then against the first colors of sunset. Kili raised his hand and placed it over that spot on Fili’s left shoulder. “ _You mean everything to me.”_ Fili folded his own hand over it. For a moment he couldn’t speak. 

_ “Kili, I just love you so much.”  _ It came out as a hoarse whisper. 

_ “Oh, Baby, don’t cry.”  _ Kili gently wiped away the tears that started to seep from his lovers eyes. 

Their foreheads came together and they stood like that, just breathing until the sound of harp music filtered out of the church.  _ Jesu Joy of Man’s Desire. _ Fili smiled.  _ “Time to go.” _

  
  


They had elected to walk down the aisle together instead of having a family member give either of them away. They queued-up at the entrance, the evening lights now in full effect and the night sky opening up around them. Merry and Pippin went first, taking careful, measured steps past all the pews with their white roses and purple ribbons, looking a little nervous with all these people watching. When they got to the front they turned and climbed up on the bench next to Sharon and turned to watch the rest. Lance’s assistant Brett was positioned discreetly in the corner, video camera running. 

Eowyn and Faramir came next, arm-in-arm, a fact that was not lost of Kili who glowered at Faramir’s back as they went in.  _ “Hey!”  _ Fili gave him a gentle nudge to distract him. They made the short walk to the front, parted ways and took up position where they could look at each other from opposite sides of the proceedings. Next was Ori and Boromir, both very handsome in their grey suits. Then Thorin and Bilbo, and the look they gave each other before they started out had their nephews nudging each other frantically. Last came Gimli and Legolas. Gimli took Legolas’ left hand in his and brought it to his lips, gently kissing the ring on his finger. They walked down the aisle hand-in-hand.

Fili took a deep breath and looked at the beautiful man who was about to throw his lot in with his.  _ “Ready?” _

_“I think we should be holding hands for this,”_ Kili whispered. They linked fingers and entered the chapel shoulder-to-shoulder. Fili’s eyes went immediately to Ruth and Bart, their proud approval saying everything that needed to be said between them. Dis’ eyes were sparkling with joy. 

Balin Fundin met them at the front, bible in hand. “Fili, Kili.”

They stood up straight and at attention, looking at each other as he said the words. “It is written that the greatest of all things – the most wonderful experience in the world – is love.  Fili and Kili, into your lives has entered a deep and nurturing love, and you have asked me to help you celebrate and affirm this love. We would call your partnership a Holy Union, for wherever there is love, God also abides…” A hush fell over the crowd seated in the benches. Fili glanced over at Ori, who was smiling pensively. They had deliberately chosen this ceremony in memory of their friend.

Balin carefully explained about the duties and obligations of marriage and of them taking their place in their community. He spoke of how they had proved themselves to be selfless and loving in the face of adversity, the storms they had endured and would endure in the future. He spoke of the reunification of families, of the new, larger family they were creating. Fili barely heard any of it. He was too busy trying to memorize every angle of Kili’s face, the way his brown eyes were shining at him, the nervous smile. 

Balin opened his bible. “I will now read from 1 Corinthians 13:13:  _ And now faith, hope, and love abide, these three; and the greatest of these is love.” _

  
  


He turned and nodded to Sandra. “Do we have the rings?” At her prompting Merry and Pippin carefully stood up and with great dignity approached the grooms, each with a ring box in his hand. They were titanium bands, each with a strip of blue azurite around the outside and  _ “Mio Dolce Amore”  _ inscribed on the inside.  _ “My Sweet Love.”  _

  
  


Fili went first. “Kili,” he began, voice catching. “There was a time in my life when I didn’t think I would ever have this. But then I met you I knew you were it. You were it for me and I would never be happy with anyone else…” 

Kili had more difficulty getting his words out. “Fili,” he stuttered a little, suddenly aware of all the people watching this intimate exchange. “Fili you have been my shelter in my worst moments…” He had to stop and Fili reached forward and brushed a tear from his cheek. “It’s ok baby. We’re ok.”

He took a deep breath and started again. “You never tried to smother me, and you loved me for who I am - just like I love you, so much…”

  
  


Fili carefully slid the ring onto Kili’s finger, trying not to fumble at this most important moment of his life.  _ “With this ring, I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, till death do us part.”  _

Kili had an easier time with his, sliding the ring on and then holding Fili’s hand so the rings touched.  _ “With this ring, I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, till death do us part.” _

Balin spoke up loudly so all could hear. “With this community who affirms and honors it, I say that these two men are joined in a union that is both recognized and cherished by God and by this community.  Let all others respect the threshold of their home.”

 

And to Fili and Kili. “I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.”

 

Kili was practically bouncing in place. Fili’s dimples caved in and he raised a gentle hand to his husband’s face to hold him still for a moment, then closed his eyes as their lips met. The ceremonial kiss was performed with propriety and awareness of the many family members present. The guests burst into applause while the grooms were enveloped in hugs and pats from the wedding party. They pulled it together long enough to make the customary trot back down the aisle so everyone could rise and follow them out into the cool evening air. Fili wasn’t sure if the salt he was tasting was from the sea just over the horizon or from his own tears, but Kili’s smile was radiant and happy and that’s all he really needed to know at that moment. 

Kili grabbed him by the waist and gently pulled him in until their foreheads were touching.  _ “Forever?”  _ Fili let out a long, shuddering breath.  _ “Yes - forever!” _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wayfarer's Chapel is real. It was built by the son of famed architect Frank Lloyd Wright and is one of the most beautiful buildings I have ever seen. It is open to the public and you can attend services, hold a wedding or just stroll the gardens. http://www.wayfarerschapel.org/
> 
> As always - comments are bread and wine to the writer's soul! Please do!


	4. "Our First Dance"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding moves to Bombur's, Nona Galiana makes soup and Merry & Pippin discover adult food. And there is cake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with every wedding there must be much eating and drinking. And dancing. And cake!

 

 

**Ocean Blvd: The Wedding**

**"Our First Dance"**

**by WithywindlesDaughter**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They gathered for final pictures in front of the chapel, now lit and sparkling like a jewel in the night and for once the world seemed in complete and total balance. Kili leaned on his shoulder. “I am so insanely happy!”

Ori walked by with his tablet in his hand. “I’m going to drop the boys off at the sitters.” he ticked several things off his list. “We need to get everybody moving towards Bombur’s.”

“Yes, food!” Kili bounced. “I am so hungry!”

Bilbo had his phone out and was texting the caterer. “We’ll head over there now and make sure everything’s on track. Thorin, where are we parked?”

“Rev. Fundinson, would you like to ride with us?” Ruth offered.

“I’d love to,” he answered. “I just have a few things to lock up here. And please, call me Balin.”

“Ori, we’ll take you and the boys in our car,” Eowyn offered. “My mom’s going with Boromir and Sharon.”

Kili and Fili were interrupted by Gimli and Legolas grabbing them and pushing them towards the limousine.

“Come on you two,” Legolas laughed. “You have a banquet to go to.”

“You riding with us?” asked Fili.

“We’re going in the Bentley with Gloin and my dad.” The newly-developed friendship between their two fathers seemed to have been cemented by a mutual penchant for vintage automobiles and the two of them would take Thranduil’s two-seater convertible cruising up and down the coast, making their suv-driving neighbors green with envy.

The newly marrieds were bundled into the back of the limo and the big car started to move down the drive towards the road. Fili leaned back into the leather seat and closed his eyes. “We made it. I wonder why nobody wanted to ride with… umph!” His words were silenced when he was tackled by his husband and thoroughly kissed. Suddenly having the limo to themselves became of utmost importance as they rode the entire way entwined on the back seat, kissing and touching as if there were no tomorrow. And if one of them cried the other did not think less of him for it and by the time they got across the bridge their bow ties were lost and their hair mussed beyond repair. In truth they couldn't be happier, emerging from the back of the car with kiss-swollen lips and smirking grins on their faces.

Bombur’s was lit up inside and out - _Closed for Private Event_ _-_ with cars dropping people off at the entrance and everything festooned with glorious colored light. Gimli was at the DJ stand, queuing up the evening’s music. Inside a long table had been laid out for the wedding party and families while the guests were to be seated at smaller round tables scattered around the room. Every table was covered in a white linen tablecloth and set with a white rose centerpiece wrapped in purple ribbon. There were little sparkling tealights and bags of lavender and jordan almonds and every place had a small white appetizer plate with a place card on it (some of which immediately got shuffled about as people adjusted their seating). The bar was open and people drifted in for cocktails and and champagne while the grooms circulated among the guests shaking hands, being hugged. Bilbo and Bombur were already there, overseeing the food and libations. Merry and Pippin ran into him as they explored the room. He stopped what he was doing and addressed them directly. “Are you boys hungry?”

“No - yes, but we’re thirsty,” answered Pippin.

“We had to sit there for a long time and there are no drinks in church,” added Merry.

“I see. Well how ‘bout you take your seats and I will bring you each a tall glass of milk?” Bilbo offered.

Merry scrunched up his face. “We don’t want milk.”

“Why can’t we have what everyone else is having?” Pippin asked, looking at the champagne table.

“Oh…” Bilbo looked around for the boy’s mother, who had in fact left them with their father momentarily while she made a break for the restroom. “Hmmm…. Yes, follow me.” And taking each boy by the hand he led them right up to the bartender. “I would like two specials for the ring bearers please. Coke and grenadine on ice, garnished with a maraschino cherry.”

The boys watched fascinated as the barkeep set up two short glass tumblers, pour in a shot of red grenadine over ice, shot in some fizzy cola and dropped a cherry in each. “There you go - two Roy Rogers, as requested!”

Bilbo tipped the man and picked up the glasses. “Let’s go find your seats, shall we?” They made their way through the crowd to the main table where two place cards with _Merry_ and _Pippin_ were neatly placed side-by-side. He got them seated and handed them their drinks. “Go slowly with those, ok?”

Just then Boromir found them at the table. “There you are!” He looked a little relieved, having lost them rather quickly.

“Look Dad! Roy Rogers!” Pippin held his glass up. “Cousin Bilbo got them for us.”

“Thanks,” he stroked their heads affectionately. “Turn your back for a second… Don’t tell your mom I lost you.”

 

 

 

In the kitchen it was all hands on board with the caterer working alongside Bombur and his staff to get the feast underway. Already as the wait staff were carrying out appetizer plates to the tables to encourage people to take their seats - antipasti, olives, marinated mushrooms, tiny mozzarella in olive oil and warm bruschetta. It had been quite a bit of planning but Bombur was an old hand at this, coming from a very large Italian family. He knew how to get people to the table. A hundred people including half a dozen children that would need simpler food, one peanut allergy, four vegetarians, two vegans and gluten-free. A waiter approached with saucer-sized cheese and pepperoni pizzas on a large serving tray. “Bomber, which table?”

They checked the seating chart for the spots highlighted for children’s menu. “One for each of the children. Don’t let the adults take them.”

Fili and Kili slid in through the door. _“Bombur!”_

 _“My boys!”_ He grabbed each of them in a bone-crushing hug. “Congratulations!”

“This is amazing!” Fili said. “I don’t know how to thank you enough.”

“I would never let you two do it anywhere else,” Bombur answered. “Every employee gets a party on their wedding day.” He reached out and squeezed Kili’s shoulder fondly.

 _“_ _Vieni qui! Vieni qui!”_ a voice called out from the back of the kitchen. _“Lascia che ti veda.”_

“Nonna Galiana!” Kili made his way back to where a tiny woman with an apron and a black dress was working over a large pot. “You made soup?”

“Wedding soup.” She reached up and took his face in both hands and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Special soup for special day.”

“Thank you, Nonna. That means a lot to me.” Fili and Bombur came up behind him.

“Nonna insisted on making the wedding soup herself,” Bomber told them. “Had the pastina sent over from the home country.”

Nonna Galiana reached up and gave Fili’s dimples a sound pinching. “Such a handsome husband. You make a good catch. Be very happy.”

Kili looked at him and blinked back tears. “Yes I did. _Molto felice.”_

  
  


The guests managed to find their way to the tables to nosh and relax over cocktails or sparkling fruit drinks. The grooms were kept busy circulating around the room, shaking hands, receiving hugs and kisses. Quite a few of the Durinsons and Oaks had made the trip and the two families mingled happily getting to know each other. Some of the older guests insisted on tucking small white envelopes of cash into Fili’s pocket “for the honeymoon”. Several of Kili’s relatives brought small, handmade token gifts for future happiness. (They had passed on a gift table as they really had everything they needed and, frankly, neither of them wanted to deal with thank you cards.) Ruth brought a photo album she had made to hold pictures of their new life together. “Two down,” she told Bart. “One to go.”

Everyone took their seats as the first course emerged from the kitchen - Nonna Galiana’s wedding soup. Gimli looked down fondly at the precisely perfect hand-rolled meatballs and tiny stars floating in homemade broth and sighed a happy sigh. “I love Nonna’s soup.”

“That may be,” replied Legolas. “But don’t you have something to do?”

“Oh, crap!” The redhead pushed his chair back and stood up, grabbing a microphone off the table and switching it on. It hummed ominously over the speakers. _“Hold this,”_ he whispered to Legolas and trotted back to the riser with the sound system on it.

Legolas could hear the sound levels being adjusted. _“Try it now!”_ Gimli mouthed at him.

“You should have done this earlier,” Legolas spoke into the mike and the system did not feedback.

Gimli jumped back down and came back to the table. “I know that.” Next to them Fili, Kili and Ori were snickering. He took the mic back and faced the room. “If I can pull your attention away from this delicious food for a few moments, there are a few words we have to say.”

“First, I want to congratulate two of my closest friends on tying the knot.” He paused for the smattering of applause to die down. “If there are two people who deserve to be happy together, it’s you. You’ve been nothing but solid on this whole journey and I can’t imagine you with anyone else.”

Gimli turned towards the grooms. “When I first met Fili I was in the middle of a fistfight.” That got people’s attention. “We were on the same side,” he added. “Thank God, because blondie here has a kick like a mule.” Fili started laughing in earnest at the memory. “Fili, you’re a straight-up guy. Honest, hard-working, putting in volunteer hours for the hospice and for the community. You’re a hell of a photographer and your gallery showings are top of the mark. You’ve also been a good friend to all of us, but especially to me. Stood by my side when things got rough, picked me back up when I fell and made sure I got to my own wedding in one piece. Been through a few adventures that aren’t fit to tell in front of polite company,” he paused so they could fist-bump. “And was man enough to take a bullet to protect the one he loves.”

“Speaking of,” he addressed Kili directly. “Kili, the day you walked in that man’s door was a good day for all of us.” Kili beamed. “I have never seen this man as happy as when he’s with you. We’ve had to endure years of his lonely moping. Meeting you switched a light on in him that I pray never goes out. You’re a good person, Kili Oaks. You’re kind and loving, a good friend to all of us, and you never quit when things were hard. Your life goal is to help other people, but you’ve helped all of us. And you’re a pretty good dancer.” Kili preened under the compliment. Gimli turned and added “Almost as good as my husband. Hi Babe!” The table burst into laughter. They had all seen videos of Kili and Legolas dancing and there was a friendly rivalry between the two camps.

“What I’m saying is, from my heart, I can’t think of two people who should be married more than you two.” He raised his glass. “To Fili and Kili, may the happiness of this day follow you throughout your lives together. Salud!”

The room toasted and cheered _Salud!_ Legolas took the mic and performed the traditional toast to the bridesmaids (or, in this case, both wedding parties since Eowyn was technically the only bridesmaid present.) Kili laid his head on his husband’s shoulder _(husband!)_ and closed his eyes, trying to soak up as much of _this_ as possible. Fili leaned over and pressed kisses into his hair.

 

 

After the soup the wait staff refilled champagne flutes and fetched drinks from the bar. The next chorus saw gorgeous plates of heavy scialatielli pasta with shrimp and mussels in red pesto sauce, accompanied by fresh crusty bread and green salad on the side. Merry and Pippin found themselves drinking tall glasses of milk after Sharon discovered they had been drinking Coke, but they were served each with their own dish of baked macaroni and cheese that made up for it. “Is that Bombur’s mac & cheese?” Kili asked.

Used to being part of a large and hungry household the boys raised their forks in defence of their food. “No, it’s our mac & cheese,” answered Pippin, much to the amusement of the table.

“Can I have a taste?” Boromir edged closed with his fork.

“No!” Merry and Pippin fended him off valiantly, even declining to trade with their parents and happily munched away like little cherubs.  

 

 

“Did you plan all of this?” Thorin asked Bilbo, gesturing discreetly to the food laid out before him.

“Bombur and I did,” Bilbo answered. “He and Nonna Galiana have been planning this feast out for some time it seems.” He leaned in close. _“She’s a crafty old thing,”_ he whispered. _“Won’t let me anywhere near her recipe box.”_

“Well I think the trip up the coast to sample wines was time well spent.” Thorin paused to refill his and Bilbo’s wine glasses. “This Pinot Gris is excellent.”

“Yes it is,” Bilbo agreed. “Good thing I kept a case of this on reserve.”

 

 

Faramir bent over carefully to address Eowyn. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I am,” she answered, twirling her pasta. “This is the first time I’ve worn a bridesmaid’s dress I liked, and the food is excellent!”

“How many weddings have you been in?” he asked.

“Too many.” She watched him chase a tiny tomato across his plate, following it up with a mozzarella ball. “Always a bridesmaid never a bride.”

“What?! How is that possible?”

“I was a tomboy growing up,” she replied. “All field hockey and science club. Then I went to nursing school and I didn’t have the time. Not exactly the kind of woman most men chase after.”

Faramir smiled that gentle smile at her. “Exactly the kind worth chasing after,” and was rewarded when she smiled back, a lovely shade of blush creeping down to show-off her freckles. “So,” he ventured. “What are you doing after the reception?”

She dropped her voice and leaned in to conspire. _“Well, the boys have some kind of drag queen afterparty they’re sneaking off to later tonight.”_

“I was thinking something more relaxed,” he replied. “Maybe the Observation Deck on the Queen Mary. We’re already dressed and it’s open late tonight.”

“Oh, and you just happened to know this?” she smiled.

“I know people.” He glanced at Legolas. “I think it would be nice to get away from… you know…”

“The matchmaking convention?” She smiled. “I’d love to.”

 

 

The boys sat up straight and prepared themselves for the food tsunami that would be the main course (the pasta and seafood really just being a warm-up). They had planned on just going with the standard chicken / beef / cake menu but the Broadbeams would hear none of it and insisted on giving them a proper send off. The waiters carried out plates of beef tenderloin rolled with herbs, chicken parmesan, polenta, pasta of every kind, savory vegetable dishes, crusty bread and, of course, more alcohol. _“You’re serving coffee after this, right?”_ Fili whispered to their server.

 _“With the dessert course,”_ he replied.

“Oh, yeah! Dessert!” Kili shoved a bite of the tenderloin into his mouth. “Omeghrd! This is good!”

Merry and Pippin were served breaded chicken cutlets with mozzarella cheese sprinkled on top and a pile of little thumb-sized dumplings in different colors. “What’s that?” asked Pippin.

“Gnocchi!” answered the server. “Little dumplings made out of potato and stuff. They’re good.”

“Are there vegetables inside?” Merry asked eyeing them with suspicion.

“Potatoes are a vegetable.”

“What about the green ones?”

“That’s from the herbs. Like in spaghetti.”

Merry picked one up off his plate and bit into it, his face lighting up at the combination of taste and texture. “Mmm! It’s good!” he assured Pippin and together they proceeded to demolish their plates and started sampling the other offerings on the table, eating quite a bit of the pasta, polenta and even some of the green stuff.

The conversation around the room had settled to a low murmur as people settled down to the serious business of eating. Ori scanned the room and noted that everyone looked happy (and slightly buzzed), the decorations looked great and the music was playing happily in the background. As the plates emptied the catering staff brought out the coffee carafes. He leaned in towards Bilbo. _“Should we check on the cake?”_ Bilbo nodded and they both excused themselves to slip discreetly into the kitchen.

No wedding goes quiet without a hitch. The cake had arrived late and a few repairs had to be made. Fortunately the cake artist was a pro and had brought an emergency repair kit. Also fortunately the boys had opted for a simple design on a small, three-tier cake with sheet cakes for the dining room. They all held their breath as the tiered portion was transferred to the presentation table for pictures and cutting. It was lovely, with creamy frosting, purple ribbon around the base of each layer and a two-groom cake-topper surrounded by candied rose petals on the top. Once it was securely in place the photographer came over to take pictures before it was cut. Fili took a few sips of coffee and signaled Gimli for the microphone. He and Kili stood together and addressed the room. Public speaking made Fili nervous, so Kili took the lead. “I hope everyone’s enjoying themselves tonight.” A ripple of assent drifted over the room in response. “We wanted to say thank you for being here. I know some of you have travelled a long way to be here, some of us are just meeting for the first time. We wanted to say that this means so much that you would celebrate this day with us.”

There was a chorus of “Here! Here!” and people raised their glasses in response, any awkwardness between strangers melting away over good food and wine.

“There are some people here who’ve gone a long way towards getting us here,” Kili continued. “So we’d like to thank them as well.”

He handed off the microphone to Fili, who took it with some trepidations. Kili smiled at him, recognizing that same sense of nervousness that came whenever Fili had a gallery showing. “First we’d like to thank our parents for contributing mightily to tonight’s festivities - we love you.” Ruth leaned her head on Bart’s shoulder and Dis waved at them from the parent’s table. “And to Uncle Thorin,” the boys turned towards him. “Who also contributed mightily. It’s been a beautiful day.”

They turned again. “Credit for this whole shebang goes to our friend Ori, who was our wedding planner.” Ori smiled with satisfaction. “And to Gimli and Legolas for keeping us from going to pieces before we could get this far.”

“And who will be running tonight’s entertainment,” added Kili.

“And to Bilbo for finding all our wonderful libations.” Bilbo raised his glass in acknowledgement. “And to the Broadbeam family for hosting us here in _Bombur’s.”_

“And Nonna Galiana!”

“Yes, and everyone else who stepped up to get us here. Thank you.”

 

 

They did take the traditional pictures with the cake before cutting it, and while they had both pledged no frosting shenanigans Kili caved in and they both ended-up wearing ivory cream cheese frosting before they managed to sit back down. The caterer served out cake to all the tables and Merry and Pippin looked down at theirs, almost too full at this point to eat. Sharon looked at her small sons with sympathy. “You sure you don’t want to take those back to the hotel with us?”

Pippin burped a little. “No. I think I can.”

“At least they’ll sleep tonight.” Boromir ran a fond hand over his sons’ heads.

“You still owe me a dance,” Sharon reminded him.

“Speaking of dance -” Legolas turned to Gimli, who was happily finishing the last of his cake. “Let a man finish his cake,” he replied, a spoonful of frosting in his mouth.

 

 

As soon as dessert was finished the wait staff moved the tables to clear the center floor for dancing. Gimli got up behind the portable sound rig he had brought from home and set up before the wedding and turned the colored lights on and opened the microphone. Kili and Fili knew this was their cue and stood up out of their seats to go stand at the edge of the dance floor hand-in-hand, waiting for their introduction.

Lance had a video recorder setup on the opposite side and manned by his assistant while he took discreet pictures. Fili took a deep breath. All he had to do was remember the steps, dance slowly, try not to step on Kili’s feet. He could do this. He looked at his husband to see if he looked anywhere near as nervous as he felt. Kili’s face was oddly serene, as if he were totally at peace with himself at that moment.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Gimli called out over the sound system. “Without further ado, I introduce to you Mr. Fili and Mr. Kili Oaks!” Together they walked out to stand hand-in-hand under the spotlight. The subject of last names had been a source of mighty contention in the weeks following the engagement. They thought about hyphenating but Fili hated that and so decided to take his husband’s last name. Besides, there were quite a few Durinsons roaming around and not so many Oaks, so…

The applause and cheers died down as the music came up. Fili placed one hand on Kili’s waist and joined hands with him on the other and as the music cued them they started moving together.

 

 _When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_There's so much they hold_  
_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are  
_ _How old is your soul?_

 

Fili looked at his beautiful husband as they carefully turned and moved across the dancefloor and realized how true those words were and why it was so important to Kili to have this moment right now, this declaration that no matter what came their way they would come through it together.

 

 _Well I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough  
__I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up_  

 _And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating  
_ _I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find_

 _'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth  
_ _We've got a lot to learn_

 

Kili was more precious to him than life itself and they had worked so hard to get past so many things. But they were strong together and one thing he knew above all things was that he would never have reached out to his family if it hadn’t been for the man now standing in his arms. This good life - this happiness, was the direct result of a late night Italian food delivery and everything that had happened after. Even the hard parts. Especially the hard parts.

  


_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
_ _I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not and who I am_

 

As if reading his thoughts Kili’s brow creased and his expression became worried. Fili gave him a questioning look and he looked down and started gulping air, a sign Fili recognized as his anxiety trying to take over. “Hey,” he spoke softly. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere and we’re fine. Everything’s ok.” He had been worried about the stress of the day but both of them had been handling it well. Kili took several deep breaths and Fili reached up and placed his hand on the side of his face. “We’re good.”

 

 _I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love  
_ _I'm still looking up, still looking up._

 _I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_  
_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough  
_ _I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up_

 

They finished the dance with foreheads touching, to the collective applause of the people who loved them. They both took a deep breath, the moment having passed, and went to dance with their mothers (having decided to skip the traditional father/daughter dance, because, awkward…). After that the music picked up pace and it was a bit of a free-for-all with Ruth and Bart burning up the dance floor (who knew?), Boromir and Sharon, Faramir and Eowyn getting some time in. Gimli jumped down to dance a few numbers with Legolas and Dis danced with everyone who wasn’t partnered-up, even Thorin. “You have to, you’re my brother!” Fili made sure Ori got out onto the floor and Kili started a conga line with the drag queens (all of who were attending in suits and their natural hair, so as “not to upstage the bride!”).

 

 

“Kili, what’s wrong?” Kili had made a point of making sure his mother got a lot of time on the dance floor. Dis loved dancing, and it pained him to think of her consigned to the widow’s table. His forehead creased as he thought about it. “You should be dancing with him.”

“Oh, little bird.” Her face became wistful. “He would be here if he could be.”

“Do you think he’d like him?” This wasn’t the first time they had had this conversation.

“I know he would,” she replied. “He wanted you to have a good life, and he would have seen that Fili is a part of that. He loved you and I think he would have loved Fili too.”

Kili smiled. “I love you Mom.”

She leaned up and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I love you too. Now go dance with your husband.” Kili turned around and saw Fili standing there watching them.

“May I have this dance?” Kili smiled, kissed his mother on the cheek as she waved him off and turned to face his beautiful husband. “I’d love to!”

 

 

 

In the end everyone danced, the bar had shut off the alcohol and was serving only coffee and carbonated drinks, and people were looking for purses and coats. Fili and Kili made the rounds, thanking everyone and saying good nights while Ori made sure the caterer and bartender were taken care of and Bilbo helped Bombur pack a few things up in the kitchen. Boromir and Sharon stepped up for final hugs, each carrying a sleeping child in their arms. “They’ll sleep clean thru,” Sharon said hopefully. They were going to Disneyland the next day along with Ruth, Bart and Dis and she was looking forward to a good night’s sleep.

Faramir and Eowyn tried to slip away discreetly. “We’re going to forgo the afterparty,” she said.

“Afterparty?” Kili tried to look innocent. “Who said anything about an afterparty?” His protest was rendered moot by Legolas snickering somewhere behind him.

“We’re wrapping it up,” Faramir waved them off, making Fili smile. His brothers were aware that he and Kili had interesting hobbies but had never expressed any interest in seeing them firsthand. Faramir squeezed his brother’s am affectionately. “It’s your big night. Go and have fun.”

“Where are you guys going?” asked Kili suspiciously.

 _“Coffee!”_ they both answered together. They waved goodnight and trotted out together.

Kili’s dress mentor Michael stepped up. “We’ll see you at midnight, Cinderella!” Fili was intrigued. He knew that Kili had a special outfit planned for the afterparty at Razzle but he had been most secretive about it - not letting Fili see any of it.

Before they could get out the door Bilbo presented them with a bag of wine and Bombur brought them a white pastry box with the top of their wedding cake in it. “This is for your anniversary. It’s all wrapped, just pop it in the freezer.”

Ori helped them load everything into the trunk of his car. “If you give me your tuxes as soon as we get home I’ll take them back to the rental shop tomorrow morning.”

All the last minute kisses and hugs were dispensed. Thorin discreetly slid an envelope into Kili’s breast pocket. “You have everything you need for the trip? Passports, plane tickets, car rental?”

“Packed and ready. By this time tomorrow we’ll be in New Zealand!” Kili nearly bounced with excitement at the thought.

“Nothing but nature and my camera,” added Fili.

“And Hobbiton!” insisted Kili.

Fili laughed. His trade-off for insisting on lugging a case of camera equipment with them was to book the Hobbit tour and feast at the Green Dragon Inn.

“All ready,” called Ori.

Gimli and Legolas headed for Gimli’s car, lugging audio equipment to go back to their place. “See you there!”

Fili, Kili and Ori piled into Ori’s little car, Kili reaching forward and placing his left hand on Fili’s shoulder. His husband reached up and placed his hand over it, their rings touching. _Husbands._

 

 

 

\- TBC -

 

 

 

 

Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up

https://youtu.be/O1-4u9W-bns

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Merry & Pippin did better on this than anybody. When I was a child it was very common for families of our station to eat at a fancy restaurant every Friday. (Fancy being one that had a bar and at which you could order an alcoholic drink and Fridays because that was the day we ate fish.) We would get dressed up and I would have to be on my best behavior but I was allowed to order a Shirley Temple - ginger ale and a splash of grenadine, garnished with a maraschino cherry. It was an acceptable “cocktail” for a young girl to drink. Likewise, there was the Roy Rogers for boys - cola and grenadine syrup, garnished with a maraschino cherry. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is the next to last chapter. I am finally in my new apartment and now can write whenever I have the energy to do so. So in the next chapter - the afterparty!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, comments are food for the writer's soul. Please do! I will respond to everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I really did think I was going to be able to post this in one go. HA! Also, I have sweated bullets over this one, trying to get it right.
> 
> And as always - comments are a bread to a writer's soul. Please do. And thank you for reading. 
> 
> My writing blog is at http://withywindleswriting.tumblr.com/


End file.
